


Damn That Nose

by QueenKirriana



Series: The Kirriana Chronicles [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKirriana/pseuds/QueenKirriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel for my warden Kirriana. It's a look into her younger life before the Blight started when all she did was read books. She goes to Vigil's Keep for a ball with her parents and Fergus. Shortly after arriving she gets into some trouble and Nathaniel helps her out of it. They draw on their chemistry and it takes them to new places. The night of the ball (I make a sneaky connection in there) the King himself turns up but acts rather strangely. Kirriana soon discovers what he was up to and learns an important lesson that wouldn't be un-learnt until she falls in love with Alistair 8 years later in Origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn That Nose

In 9:23 Dragon, before the Fifth Blight that ravaged Ferelden and Ferelden was at peace (mostly anyway), the Couslands of Highever were on their way to Vigils Keep in Amaranthine, home to the Howe family who had been friends of the Couslands since the Rebel War and King Maric Theirin still sat on the Ferelden Throne. There was to be a ball at Vigil's Keep, but Kirriana did not care for the reason. She did not want to leave Highever. All she knew was that it had to be something fickle for the adults to class it as something highly important and forbidding Horan to be allowed to accompany his mistress. She would have much rather stayed at Highever and read in the Library with Horan sleeping beside her. She was 18 and had very set priorities that parties did not even come close to be the most important ones. Usually when she had to go to Vigil's Keep, she hid away and read her book or talked to the only daughter of Arl Howe, Delilah who she liked but found to be quite the gossip and sort of followed Kirriana around not leaving her be. Thomas, the youngest is an absolute idiot who often liked to pull pranks which were never funny. The only sensible Howe child was the eldest Nathaniel. He is 5 years her senior but had the good sense to know when to leave someone alone which is siblings seemed to be having trouble grasping. She liked Nathaniel and they always sparred when at each other's estates. Until she saw him she would keep her nose down in her books and hope that she wouldn't be noticed.

They were travelling on horseback this time, and had been from early in the morning. Kirriana on her favourite horse Meila who she had helped raise from a foal. Meila did most of the work and Kirriana trusted her horse enough to relax and lose herself in her book. She was happily reading until the book was taken out of her hands and Fergus was laughing. "Tales from Beneath the Earth by Brother Genitivi?! Really sister? Fairy tales are more interesting to you than where your horse is taking you? Maybe she is getting old and should be the one reading a book while riding on your back." Kirriana looked at where Meila had walked. The white horse was standing in the middle of shallow river when the actual bridge to cross over was several metres away. Fergus rode back to their parents and she gave him a cold stare. "Are you okay Meila? Maybe we should go a little slower today hmm?" Her horse nodded and Kirriana stroked her neck and directed her back onto the path lingering behind the wagon. Kirriana turned her head to get one last look at the castle of Highever which was becoming a shadow in the distance. They were to be away two days and return on the third and Kirriana couldn't wait to go home even thought their journey had only just begun.

They arrived at the Keep just before midday. Kirriana led Meila to the stables and made sure her horse was comfortable. Bryce came and stroked her and asked Kirriana what was going on with her. "Your horse seems to be having difficulty with walking pup. Is she okay?" Kirriana looked at her horse before saying "I don't know father. She is a fine horse but. Maybe she just needs a rest." Bryce could see the fearful look in his daughter's eyes for her horse. "Come, let us go and greet Arl Howe." They walked up to the entrance greeting all who were there. Kirriana noticed Nathaniel's absence and Delilah teased "You won't find him among us. He is out hunting. Maybe it is you he should be hunting." She said it with such a self-pleased giggle that annoyed Kirriana. She didn't think of Nathaniel that way, simply found his presence the only one worth tolerating. Or at least that's what she told everyone. She had always found something entrancing in him. "Oh we're going to have such fun with this party Kirri! I bet you thought that you would get to hide in the shadows but no, we shall dance the night away and catch up on all the scandal that has occurred since I saw you last!" Delilah continued. Howe asked Delilah to show the guests to their rooms and Howe approached Kirriana "Hello young lady, I think that you shall find that Nathaniel has set up a little hunting game for you to play. He told me that it starts in the armoury." He smiled like he knew everything in the world. "Thank you Arl Howe. I shall go directly." She started heading off but was stopped by her mother. "Just where do you think you are going? Delilah has a selection of gowns for tomorrow's party that you need to see." She stood with her hands on her hips ready to scold her daughter. "But mother, Arl Howe just told me to go to the armoury." She side stepped a little towards her destination.

"Oh not yet. I know that you don't like these parties with all the other noble's but the King himself shall be attending this. And as the only daughter of one of the last two Teryns, we cannot have you looking unrespectable in front of the King now can we?" Oh yeah that's what they thought was so important, King Maric was a big deal undoubtedly but Kirriana was no fool; these parties always had an alternative, often more deadly purpose. Politics, nobles and assassinations fitted together like Templars, Mages and the Chantry. Eleanor held her hand towards the door into the Keep. Kirriana walked where she was told, dreading every step she took. Upon arriving to Delilah's room, Kirriana was whisked inside and Delilah began talking to the seamstress about what Kirriana would look beautiful in and where the materials would have to be sourced from. There was a big selection in first chest but none of them took to her fancy. The seamstress and Delilah brought out one more that Kirriana, while not a fan of dresses was liking this one very much. "Oooh I knew you would like it!" Delilah giggled. Delilah was 16 and still had much to learn about the world and how it was more than playing dress-up. "Okay. Now that you have indulged me and selected your gown for tomorrow night, you may go and find my brother." She smiled and Kirriana wondered at her while heading to the Armoury. Upon entering, 12 training dummies stood in rows of threes and 12 parts of a note was attached to them. Upon walking up to the first dummy, they all sprang to life with weapons in hand. Kirriana dodged and rolled over to the weapons stand grabbing a sword and shield. She bested each "dummy" and took all 12 parts of the note, piecing them together to read:

1.Hello Pretty Kitty Kirri.  
2.It has been some time since I last saw you.  
3.I have set up this little game for some fun.  
4.You will like the reward I think.  
5.Now your task is to find me.  
6.And of course it won't be simple.  
7.Now I want you to leave the Keep.  
8.Go into the woods behind it.  
9.Go to our favourite stump.  
10.Go left.  
11.Find the Oak tree by the stream and wait for me there.  
12\. - Nathaniel

 

Kirriana headed towards her room to put her armour on and found that Delilah had left a gown similar to the one she had picked, laying on her bed with a note from Delilah that read "Please wear this for a little while so you get accustomed to the way a gown like the one you selected moves. Why don't you take a walk around the Keep with it and show off your beauty? Delilah X". Kirriana laughed to herself, she was already leaving the Keep so she put the gown on and headed towards the stables. Meila was awake and looking much more rested so she saddled and mounted her horse and walked at a leisurely pace into the woods that lie just behind Vigil's Keep. She followed Nathaniel's instructions not knowing what it would be that she would find. The girl was a sight to be seen, her silk gown flowing around the young pale blonde riding on her majestic white horse through the woods as the sun was setting and all the creatures of the woods were returning home before the darkness came. She listened to the sounds of the woods; birds flying over her head chattering away to each other, deer watching and then prancing away, smaller animals going about their business. It was soothing for Kirriana to hear the woods so peaceful. She reached the stump and dismounted Meila. The stump had been a good place for them to sit and talk away from everyone else. She left her to graze there and went left as the stream and Oak tree were not far. When she stepped over the fallen tree and came at the clearing that the Grand Oak and Stream lay in, she saw no trace that Nathaniel had been there until she looked at the Oak tree itself. Upon a closer look, Kirriana saw that the tree had been scratched with a blade into the shape of a heart with Nathaniel + Kirriana inside the heart. Kirriana didn't know how to react. She wanted to keep her countenance before she started convincing herself the Nathaniel was simply playing a joke on her. Could he be serious? Could this be his way of showing that he cares for her? Could he simply be watching in amusement at her reactions? What did this mean? Kirriana stood in confusion and if she had been any more unfocused, she would not have heard the leaves on the felled tree rustling. She turned and sidestepped just before a blade came into contact where her left side had just been a second ago. Her gown swirled around with her, a lot lighter than what she had first thought thankfully. She found herself surrounded by 6 men with another 2 behind her with bows. She studied the area and was trying to think of what way she could get away. She was staring at the stream before one of the men broke her concentration by speaking "Oh look this is going to be easier than we thought, she's all dolled up and everything. Well lads it seems we can't just kill such a pretty girl without first making sure she dies happy." He said in with a sneer. It took Kirriana a minute but then it clicked, they were Orlesian. She looked at the coat of arms on the pauldrons on their armour and they had the seal of Val Royeaux. Why would Empress Celene who is the same age as Kirriana want her dead? "Uh, that's not what the boss told us to do. All he said was kill her by the stream and burn any wooden weapons." Kirriana was glad that at least one of them wanted to stick to the plan. The first one turned to his comrade and gave him a cold glare "Well think of this as...a bonus. Would you want this beauty to go to waste by just bleeding her?" The other one considered this and then said "Yeah, okay, you're right." Kirriana just couldn't help but blurt out "Yes because 8 men against one girl is a very fair fight. And they say chivalry is not dead yet. Whatever is a poor helpless girl to do." This took the man by surprise and he stepped up to Kirriana and she looked at the archers who had started burning their bows on a fire and she knew that they wouldn't be able to shoot her anymore. The man slapped Kirriana's face, and spat "Got anything else to say bitch?" Kirriana wiped the spit off her face before quickly pulling his dagger from its sheath on his belt, stabbing him in the gut and whispering "I do not wish to be raped today thank you very much sir." She quickly retracted it and stood taking his sword in her other hand before saying "Also your breath is really bad." The other men looked at Kirriana with amazement before she had started attacking them with the two blades, also using the longer as a shield. She kicked the first in the stomach so he landed in the fire burning his head instantly. The next two were dispatched by spinning on the spot while ducking so both launched at her and were impaled on the others sword. The fourth man was close enough to have the dagger thrown in his head between his eyes. Kirriana retrieved her dagger from the last corpse and the fifth stuck his swords in the tails of Kirriana's gown leaving her stuck in place. He went to stick his double daggers into her sides but she moved forward so the blades went between her arm and torso and she head-butted him twirling and using his own blades to behead him. She removed the swords from her gown but they had made slits on the sides of her legs and the daggers had ruined the sleeves. Delilah is going to kill me Kirriana thought to herself. The other soldier had tried to retrieve one of the bows from the fire and his hand had burned so he ran to the stream but had tripped over a rock and snapped his neck. She walked over to the leader of the group who was still alive but barely. She turned him over holding him in her arms. "One more thing before you die? Not all girls in a gown are helpless. Some of us are intelligent and know more than what your tiny minds can even comprehend. Now go to sleep little hellspwan." He died looking at her and she stood up dropping him. She started for the felled tree to go back to Meila before hearing something behind her she took the last two swords in case she found anymore attackers. Kirriana spun around to see the last henchman on the ground with an arrow in his head. She turned towards the other side of stream. Oh Great who wishes to kill me this time?. "Testing out some new battle gear Kirri? I didn't think the rugged Wilderness Slayer was your style?" Nathaniel dropped into view from a tree looking Kirriana up and down observing her blood stained ripped gown, mussed hair and the swords in her hands that were dripping in blood. "Nathaniel Howe, if you were up in that tree the whole time, do you not think that you couldn't have helped me instead of possibly LEAVING ME TO BE RAPED AND DIE?!" Nathaniel simply laughed falling off the lower branch of the tree and continued to laugh while Kirriana walked across the stream to him, stood with her hands on her hips before realising how much like her mother she was being and went to wash off as much blood as possible at the stream. "Of course not. I had every confidence in you that you wouldn't let them get near you and dying was as close as they got. If he had laid a hand on you then I would've shoot him straight in the head without a moment's hesitation. I almost did but then you stabbed him and I got wrapped up in watching you fight when you mean to kill instead of just sparring with me or your brother or father. I nearly didn't see the last one planning to sneak up on you which I thought was very un-chivalrous of him, so I shot him. Everyone should know not to mess with my Kirri. He came and sat next to her and he turned her head in his hand taking out a cloth from his satchel dipping it in the water and wiping her face gently, being careful not to scrape the small cut on her arm to much as she winced slightly when he had accidentally. "Thank you Nate. I don't know what I would do without you." Kirriana said looking at him, studying his facial features. "Probably die. By my siblings or by other means." He said with a laugh. She smiled and he looked at her face for a second "What? Why do you keep looking at me like that? I'm not the one with blood all over her dress Kirriana Cousland."

Kirriana scoffed. "Damn your nose is big Nathaniel Howe." she said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh shut up." He purred and kissed her on the lips. She didn't know what to do but she wasn't going to give the impression that she didn't like it. He pulled away and looked at the surprised look on her face. "Let me guess what you're thinking, 'Finally he kissed me'. Yes, well it takes a while for older men to determine whether a pretty younger girl cares for them back. Now I suggest that we go back to Vigil's Keep before our families start to think that we actually have been killed." He stood and lifted her up and he offered his arm as they walked back across the stream past the engraved tree and back to Meila who was unharmed. They mounted and Nathaniel rode in front and Kirriana rode behind holding onto him. They returned to the Keep where Kirriana was healed by the Keep's resident mage. Bryce, Fergus, Eleanor and Delilah bombarded her with questions about what had happened. Kirriana told them the story, leaving out the part about her and Nathaniel. Nathaniel made sure she got to the mage and went to find his father. Bryce was furious and surprised at the idea of Orlesians attacking a Teryns daughter until Fergus pointed out that King Maric himself would be at the Keep for the party tomorrow night and leaving someone with status dead could be a sign or warning for Maric if Empress Celene would want to try to take Ferelden back. They shook off all suggestions and went to the ballroom where some form of entertainment had been lined up. After Kirriana changed into her normal clothing went with Delilah to the kitchen where the cooks gave them a bowl of stew from the pot that had been served for dinner shortly before Kirriana and Nathaniel had arrived. The girls went the dining hall and sat at the far end of the table. "Is what you told us actually what happened or was it too scandalous to say so you came up with a story to cover the tracks of what you two were really doing out in the woods?" Delilah blurted out, quite loudly. "NO Delilah. What I said happened is what happened. I went to meet your brother, was ambushed by Orlesian soldiers and Nathaniel saved me from one I didn't see and we came back. Nothing else happened okay." Kirriana played with a piece of lamb in her stew. "Oh really? I saw you holding onto him quite cozily on Meila when you got back. And the colour of your cheeks my friend tells it all." Delilah looked so happy with herself. "Shut your mouth you stupid little girl! I said nothing happened and that tis exactly what happened, NOTHING. Now stop this witless discussion that we both know you will change to make into interesting gossip to attempt to have something actually worth leaving your mouth when kissing up to other nobles and leave me be." Kirriana raised her voice and went back into the kitchen where she received another bowl of stew and took her book from her room. She walked through the halls of the Keep guessing it was about 2 hours from midnight. Upon reaching her favourite spot; a windowsill with dark drapes which she can hide behind, she tucked herself in and using her candle as light and stew for warmth, she read finishing the book and hour and a half later.

She put her book down and contemplated going to bed when she heard someone coming down the hall and she guessed that no one would approve of her being up at this hour. The footsteps grew closer and then stopped right in front of her and then disappeared suddenly. Kirriana considered the person to have gone and she started to open the drapes before hearing a purr. She thought it might have been a stray until she heard what the purrs were actually sounding out: Pretty Kitty Kirri. Nathaniel she thought to herself. "Shoo cat. I have nothing for you." Her response was a purr that almost sounded like a question. She opened the drapes and Nathaniel was stood there looking unsure. She stood and took a step closer to him "Are you sure? You could stroke me all you want Kirri." He kissed her and she kissed him back this time and he pulled away after a few seconds "I'm sure I could be persuaded." That was all he needed. He grabbed her pulling her up onto him while moving forwards up against the wall beside the windowsill. She gasped at the force that he practically threw her up against the wall but that wasn't going to stop him. Her hands were on his neck, gripping at his skin. He was holding onto her legs holding them wrapped around his waist. She started sliding down the stone wall, finding it very cold indeed before she realised why it was so hot. They stayed like that with his grip getting stronger while hers was getting looser as she was running out of breath. A nearby door opened spreading candlelight down the corridor and Nathaniel lowered Kirriana and dragged her behind the windowsill drapes closing them gently. They stood up against the right hand wall of the window side. Kirriana tried to breathe quietly but it was hard considering that she had so little breath. Nathaniel put his fingers to Kirriana's lips to get her to be quiet but she couldn't help it. He scoffed and started kissing her again. "Well I am sure that it is nothing to worry about Bryce. Kirriana killed all who were sent after her so none would have been able to escape and call for reinforcements. The girl is tougher than what you give her credit for." Arl Howe's voice came ringing down the hall. Kirriana pushed Nathaniel away to listen properly to their fathers. They stopped in front of the drapes and Kirriana and Nathaniel could see their shadows and hoped that theirs weren't also visible. "Rendon I know how strong my pup is but she is still a little girl. It's the fact that someone had the audacity to even attempt to take her life that is so alarming. For how tough she is she still has a soft spot. She has brains and by the Maker does she use them but things that don't make sense catch her out easily." Bryce sounded concerned but he continued "She might have died if Nathaniel hadn't been there to save her. Your boy has remarkable timing Rendon." Bryce half-laughed at it. Nathaniel went back to kissing Kirriana, biting down on her lip hard making her turn to face him and kiss him back.

"Thank you. I only wish his siblings would take the sensibility of him. Even Delilah could learn a lot from the way your daughter composes herself. Did you also the observe the way my eldest and your youngest were... shall we say enraptured with each other?" Howe said quite neutrally. Both Nathaniel and Kirriana stopped to listen. "Yes, I also noticed. Can you honestly say that you are surprised? I honestly cannot say I am. Friendships like that often bloom into prosperous romances." He was not being very subtle about this at all.

"I am more surprised at the time that has passed before anything has become apparent between them Bryce. Delilah had a wager with me on how long they would take to become attached." Arl Howe said very calmly without emotion. Kirriana made a note to herself to kill Delilah.

"I take it you now owe Delilah some coin then?" Bryce said, clearly amused by the wager.

"Yes, and your son as well. Delilah seemed to have told him about the wager and he took her side and now I owe them both 2 sovereigns." Bryce and Rendon laughed and continued down the hall. "And of course, there is a second wager I have with my daughter on how long they will take for Nathaniel to ask for her hand in marriage." Howe said quite cheekily. 'This bet I cannot lose. I am sure of it."

"I do not think that it will take long for that either. They would do well together I dare say." Bryce considered for a second.

"Then we are agreed. They can and likely will be together. I shall approach you tomorrow with the details of the wager. Good night Bryce."

Bryce laughed. "I shall tell Fergus and he can join. Good night Rendon." They waited for the two doors to close and they couldn't contain their laughter any longer. After a few minutes of laughing Kirriana said "Well Nate, it seems your sister and my brother are benefiting from this twice as much as what your father is losing. T'was everyone but us aware that this would occur sometime?"

"Everyone but you it seems Kirri. I have loved you for a very long time. The age difference was always something I feared might stop anything between us but I had to see whether my years of wanting you were only on my part." He said with a sad look on his face.

"I have loved you too Nate. I always thought that you would be betrothed to some other Arl's daughter every time I saw you next."

"That my dear, I can assure you will not happen. Besides, you heard our fathers a few minutes ago and we must do as we are told." Nathaniel smiled and Kirriana smiled back. He kissed her again, pining her up against the wall. "Now what do you say Pretty Kitty that we go where we shall not be interrupted?" Kirriana raised her right eyebrow, reached past Nathaniel's hand to pick up her book which made Nathaniel laugh and said "Your wish is my command." She giggled and jumped up onto him and put the hand with her book on his back and placed the other on his face. She brought her lips to his and Nathaniel walked forwards completely blind to where he was walking but he knew his home well and navigated the corridors until he reached Kirriana's room. He pushed open the door and Kirriana pushed it shut behind them. He walked over to the bed and lowered her down onto it kissing her neck and face. She ran her fingers down the folds of his loose shirt, pulling at the ties. He sat up and took his shirt off exposing his chest with his 6 pack. Kirriana ran a finger along the sides of his abs. Nathaniel smiled and Kirriana sat up and Nathaniel grabbed her waist firmly and she kissed his neck and ears. He untied the string of her dress and pulled it down to her waist. His hands were all over her back, scratching her. Whenever she gasped at his scratching, he simply gripped and kissed her harder. He bit her lip keeping her there while he made quick work of pulling the dress over her hips and down her legs, tossing it aside. He lowered himself right against Kirriana and she was running out of breath again. Nathaniel moved down her body running his tongue down her mouth, neck and breasts down to her belly button, feeling her stomach move up and down as she breathed. His hands lowered to her legs, scratching them as well. Kirriana pulled her right hand across Nathaniel's back scratching it this time. He groaned in pain, sitting up and Kirriana smirked, pushing him over so that was on top of him. He held onto her legs, one on her thigh and the other just above her knee. She laid on top of him looking at him for a few minutes as he caught his own breath. He moved her hair to the side of her face and she kissed his hand. She kissed his face and he pulled her onto his lips, rolling her over again so he was back on top. He kissed her neck along her throat. She groaned and he kissed her nose. She stoked his cheek and he kissed all her fingers putting each in his mouth. He sat up, moving around on her and eventually got into a rhythm with his rocking which Kirriana adjusted to the fast pace of. Nathaniel was almost purring and Kirriana listened to him while his grip intensified and relaxed in waves. It was a different sensation for Kirriana but this had Nathaniel groaning. Hours passed and even Nathaniel grew tired and they fell asleep.

Upon waking in the morning, Kirriana saw that the other side of the bed was empty but Nathaniel appeared from her bathroom, dressed already. Kirriana sat up and looked outside her window noticing that the sun must have risen not an hour ago. "Good morning. You gave me a good scratch there my love." Nathaniel said with a fake "I'm offended" tone. "Well lover you were very rough with me. Whatever was a poor girl to do?" Kirriana replied coyly putting one finger to her bottom lip and biting her lip. "Ha!" Nathaniel laughed "You cannot play the innocent after last night Kirriana Cousland. I must go before someone would come in and see us in such a compromising position. It would be just my luck that my sister would come barging in." He walked over to the bed and crawled over to Kirriana kissing her. "Yes. We can't have that. That's such a shame that you have to leave." Their noses touched. "Yes it is." He kissed her nose and lips quickly and left. Kirriana laid back trying to take it what had happened. She laid there for about an hour before a knock came at the door "Kirriana!? You need to come down to the stables as quickly as you can!" Kirriana froze. It could only be one thing. Meila. "I heard you Fergus! I'll be out in a moment!" Kirriana threw on her normal armour and went with her brother to the stables. She ran faster than Fergus always staying at least 12 steps ahead of him. She reached the stables, her parents parted so she could see and her heart sank when she saw her beautiful young horse lying dead in the stall she was in. "Oh Meila." Kirriana fell to her knees. The white beauty had lost her light. Kirriana observed that next to Meila was another little body that Kirriana identified as a foal. The Stable master appeared "She must have gone into labour late last night while we were all in bed but she didn't make it through to see her baby and with no one alive knowing of his existence yet and Meila having no milk for him, he couldn't survive either. I have left them exactly as they were. I am sorry milady." he left and Kirriana approached the horses. She hugged Melia's cold body and stroked her mane. She closed her horse's eyes for the last time and told herself that she would be running through the Maker's fields now. She lay there crying, petting her Meila before noticing that there was a crust on her back. Kirriana ran her hand across the hairs and found what she had been looking for, a knife slit. Kirriana then shuffled over to the foal and found the small dagger in the foal's back. She cried even more before turning around to her family and saying "Meila did not die while giving birth" she pulled out the dagger gently "My horse and her new-born foal were killed by the owner of an Orlesian dagger. The same make of dagger as the ones used in the attempt to assassinate me by Orlesian soldiers." Kirriana stood, gave the dagger to her father and left, walking into the woods. This time she had her sword and shield and would be ready for any attackers. She walked through the woods without thinking, wandering aimlessly for about an hour. She then found her way to the Oak tree and sat underneath it. A figure dropped down beside her and she put her head on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about your horse and her foal." Nathaniel kissed her head and put his head on hers. They sat there and she cried not noticing that they were directly under the heart on the tree. They fell asleep and Nathaniel woke Kirriana, realising that the sun was close to setting and they still had to get ready for the party. They hurried back and Delilah was already dressed, waiting at the front entrance with her arms crossed. "Just where have you two been and what have you been doing?" She asked really reminding them of their mothers.

"We saw a stag and we were tracking it to bring it back as a trophy but hours had passed and we gave up the hunt when we saw how long we had been away. Sorry Delilah." Kirriana said with short breaths.

"It does not matter. Just know that a letter came for you Nathaniel." She said looking at her brother. He nodded and excused himself and Delilah practically dragged Kirriana through the Keep "Oh I wish you had been here sooner! We shall have to make do with what little time we have!" They reached Kirriana's room and Delilah pushed her into the bathroom to wash up. When Kirriana emerged Delilah called her over to the chest that Kirriana recognized as the one from the seamstress who gave her the dress that she had ruined. Delilah pulled it out of the chest and Kirriana took it and stood with it by the mirror. The dress was crimson with long sleeves that ended in a point, the body flowed out to the floor it had gold trimmings and a band of white and gold lace just above where the belly button would be, across the shoulders the dress had a square gap instead of a point. "Well don't just sit there admiring it! It wants to be worn and shown off. Go put it on!" she smiled at her friend. When Kirriana came out with it on, Delilah giggled jumping up and down with delight. "Ohh Kirri! You look so beautiful. That's real gold on the trimmings too. Now let me do your make up." Kirriana sat down and Delilah had quick hands finishing her off like she was a painting. When she had finished she threatened that she would get her if Kirriana dared mess it up. Kirriana grabbed her friends hand "Thank you Delilah."

"Of course. Anything for my best friend." She smiled and walked out the room. The door opened and closed and voices could be heard in the hall "Well, well brother. Just make sure that you don't distract her, detain her or mess up her make up." Nathaniel laughed and entered. He was wearing a suit that made him look very handsome indeed. He looked the dress up and down and nodded his head in approval. "The dress cannot add anymore to your beauty." He kissed her on the cheek. "But we can try. Anyway, I have something for you my dear." He pulled a box from the jacket, holding it out to her. Kirriana looked at him and he looked at her encouragingly. She opened the box and saw a gorgeous golden necklace with a sparkling garnet at the center. Nathaniel took it out of the box and turned Kirriana around. She lifted up her hair, he fastened and he kissed her neck. She turned back around and kissed him before pulling away "Come, let us get this over with." He laughed and offered his arm. She took it and they walked through the Keep without talking as Nobles from all over Ferelden were stopping them to small talk. Kirriana did this masterfully but hopping that they wouldn't dally. They made their way into the Great Hall and Kirriana saw that the fire pit that usually sits in the middle had been removed so that dancing could occur. Tables were dotted around and Nathaniel guided them over to the table at which their families were sat. "Well hello you two we're delighted that you decided to join us." Arl Howe said with a giant smile across his face. "Has the King arrived yet father?" Nathaniel asked. Howe shook his head almost not knowing what to say. "Nobles have been arriving in smaller groups but-" Suddenly the doors opened and King Maric came through the doors. He is a tall, blonde man who had gone through a lot in his struggle to be King. He went straight to the thrones greeting some nobles as he went. "Come, we must greet him." Bryce and Rendon lead the group over to the throne and Nathaniel stayed holding onto Kirriana's arm. The group of Cousland's and Howe's went over to the King. Maric stood shaking hands with the men and kissing the hands with the women after they had curtsied. "I heard on the attempt on your daughter's life Bryce. I am glad that she is alive and well." Maric looked at Kirriana and she couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion to describe the look she was receiving. He then gave Nathaniel a weird, almost annoyed look. "Yes, your majesty. My daughter has learnt to handle herself well and it was Rendon's son Nathaniel that assisted her." Kirriana and Nathaniel nodded their heads and Maric began to say that the people responsible had paid with their lives and now everyone else was better for it. Rendon, Fergus and Bryce laughed with the King but this only made Kirriana feel very odd. "Well he is quite smooth isn't he?" Nathaniel whispered in her ear. Kirriana nodded and after he had dismissed them and had returned to the table, Nathaniel excused himself and Kirriana chose to entertain Thomas and Delilah over talking with the other nobles from the different Arlings. She had started daydreaming, not paying attention. "Are you going to marry my brother Kirri?" Thomas suddenly said, very loudly.

"I beg your pardon Thomas?" Kirriana said sure that he had gained the attention of every noble within earshot.

Delilah giggled "You have been looking very lost without him. Maybe you should marry him and become my sister." Kirriana returned to looking around the room. She noticed Arl Eamon was sitting in a different corner of the room with his wife Arlessa Isolde. Kirriana remembered visiting Redcliffe when she was younger. She read in the stables after everyone had gone to bed and found that a young, blonde boy entered and made himself a makeshift bed. Kirriana moved to see him better and the horse nearby neighed, startling him. "Who- who's there?" he called, very frightened. Kirriana emerged and said hello to him. He was cute and meek and Kirriana imagined that she would like him. Her father had found her at that moment and the boy disappeared and Kirriana didn't say that she saw anyone. Bryce picked her up and the boy showed his face and waved goodbye mouthing thank you and Kirriana waved back smiling. The boy was vaguely at the back of her mind now and if she ever met him again, she probably wouldn't remember him as she was very young. Nathaniel came back over to her "May I have this dance?" She stood, took his hand and smiled. They walked towards the middle of the hall and started dancing to the slow rhythm of the song that the bards were playing. Kirriana hand both hands around Nathaniel's neck with her head against his shoulder and his hands were around her waist. They danced for 4 dances before Nathaniel whispered "I have something for you." he pulled her away and out of the hall. He gave her a book and Kirriana gasped "Tales of the Destruction of Thedas! Oh thank you! Thank you Nate!" She kissed and hugged him with a surprising amount of force. "Hey Kirri, I think that we should find something more...entertaining to do." He played with her hair. "Hmm thank the Maker. I cannot stand another minute of your brother and sister asking me about our prospective marriage, acting like it will be in the morning. Maker save me." Nathaniel laughed and they planned that he would go back to the party for a little while longer and Kirriana would go back to her room and they would meet later. She started reading without paying attention to where she was and she found herself in the Howe bedroom wing of Vigil's Keep. She saw Nathaniel's room and thought that it would be better if she waited for him there. She entered and found it a lot neater than what she had expected. She placed her new book on his desk and walked over to the balcony. She saw that he has a better view of the woods and you can see the clearing where they meet from his balcony. She walked over to pick up her book before noticing some letters on his desk with an unfamiliar seal on them. She picked one up and then she realised who's seal was on the letter. The Antivan Crows. What would the Crows want with Nathaniel? What business could he possibly have with assassins from a foreign country? She fumbled looking through the letters and as she read the letters between the leader and Nathaniel it all began to make sense.

"It is in the interests of the King of Ferelden that Ferelden and Orlais return to a state of war so that Ferelden may crush the Orlesian forces for once and for all. The King himself requested that you carry out the task of assassinating the only daughter of Teryn Bryce Cousland. Upon completion of the task, you shall be greatly rewarded and you will be known as a friend of the Crows and will be offered a place in our guild.

Sincerely, M.I. 9:23 Dragon"

"Nathaniel Howe, Ferelden has never been stronger and now we must crush the Orlesian forces now while we can. We shall take them on and have a glorious win, ensuring that Ferelden will never be challenged again. For this plan to be carried out, I have contacted the Antivan Crows Assassins guild. They will send men to carry out the task. All you need to do is give them a location, direct her there and then stay close and make sure that the task is completed. This will take place the day before the gathering. You will also need to kill her horse so that no clues can be left and this looks like a very targeted attack. Kill the animal before or after her, that is your choice but if the assassins should fail, you must be the one to kill her. You are close to her which shall make this plot easier to conceal and your grief will be authentic. The Crows will appear in Orlesian armour and will wield Orlesian weapons so that any witnesses to any of the events will only affirm that the Orlesians are trying to retake Ferelden. The girl must die to show that they have dared to attack an important person in the Ferelden hierarchy and of course, I cannot stand for this and I shall rally the people to make our move against Orlais. After we win this war, your family will be secured a very important status in the New Empire. Sacrifice of those he loves are what makes a boy a man. King Maric Theirin 9:23 Dragon"

"As you suggested, we have scouted the location that you gave us and we agree to the spot. We shall wait until she is distracted by something else to close in. We shall build a small fire after we have her surrounded and burn any wooden weapons that we may have as suggested. The King has paid us good coin and we shall not fail but in case my men should die before accomplishing their task, we suggest that you be ready nearby and if she should survive the attack then you shall need to draw an arrow from a nearby tree and take her down yourself. If this is not possible, get closer without alarming her but you do not need to give a reason for your being in the tree. This shall be done as painlessly on our part at least as we can as we know of your attachment to her. The scout told me that the engraving on the Oak tree had been there long before now. A very nice touch if I might say so. Sincerely, M.I. 9:23 Dragon"

Kirriana sat in shock. King Maric had wished her dead to start a war with Orlais because she's a Teryns daughter. He hired the Antivan Crows, known for using their victims before killing them. He wanted Nathaniel to kill her if they failed. He was being bribed to kill her for Maric's foolish plan to take over Orlais. He said he loved her and yet he was supposed to have killed her yesterday. He... He killed her beloved horse and her newborn foal. He is a monster. Kirriana started crying with no knowledge of what to do otherwise. She couldn't believe that betrayal felt so cold. She stood placing the letters back as she had found them and she stumbled through the Keep back to her own bedroom. Upon entering she placed the book in her chest and took out her daggers. She stood with her back to her bed remembering the love and happiness that she had felt and shared the night before. The door opened and Nathaniel walked in. She ignored him and he kissed her neck hiding the daggers on the sides of her arms. "What is wrong dear?" Nathaniel asked. She still said nothing and she made her move after she shed a single tear. She turned around quickly holding the blades right against his neck, pressing them into his skin slightly. "Kirriana what are you doing?!" Nathaniel caught slightly against the blades "Oh nothing Nathaniel, I thought that you might like to be the sacrifice that sparks the war of a fool." She replied raising her voice slightly.

"Kirri I didn't want anything to do with it." Nathaniel said pleading.

"Bullshit! If you didn't want anything to do with it, you wouldn't have agreed. I read about what was offered Nathaniel but you chose something you know he won't win and will not help you in any way over the woman that you claimed to love! Of course you wouldn't have let the assassins get me; you wanted to do it yourself. I should have asked you where you were and why you were up in that tree. I was stupid to trust you and let myself actually be in love with you."

"I wasn't going to kill you at all."

"Oh a double-cross! That makes it so much better. When you start something, you finish it instead of withdrawing and being too cowardly to be a man and kill me when the Crows failed! I thought I could trust you but I was so severely wrong. To your knees. NOW!" He knelled and she pressed the blades against the veins in his neck. He knew that he deserved it and he waited for it. "I deserve to die for my deeds Kirriana but just know, my love for you is real. I did not lie to you about that. In all my stupid mistakes, loving you was not one of them."

"You slew my horse and her newborn foal which I will never forgive you for but you saved my life when you were supposed to end it. I believe that you sincerely love me and the fact that I will now spare your life when I should end it myself, repays the debt I subconsciously carried." She knelt down and kissed him without moving the blades. "I love you." She stood back up and removed the blades "Now begone. Maker help you if I ever see you again Nathaniel Howe." He quickly left, too smart to look back. Kirriana sat against the back of her bed holding the blades against her heart. Bryce opened the door "Pup we—what are you doing daughter?! What's going on?!" He went and sat next to his daughter taking the daggers from her hands. "Why does it hurt so much?" Bryce looked at his daughter and said "It hurts so that we learn and can move on. We can take time to figure out why it hurts so much but until you are a lot older with a nice man for a husband and many children for your mother and I to spoil, you'll fully understand this. How about we leave now. I think we're all a little bit homesick." Kirriana nodded and Delilah sat with her while Bryce made preparations to leave. Kirriana told her friend about what her brother was supposed to do and Delilah had every sympathy for her friend. A few short goodbyes later and the Cousland's had left with Kirriana on her brother's horse. Once they had returned to Highever, Kirriana took the necklace that he had given her and she threw it into one of her draws and she never touched it again. Her family left her to herself and Horan was the only one to see her for days. Eventually Kirriana came out of her room and began to engage in her daily routine again eventually getting over the loss of her beloved horse Meila and the newborn foal that never had a chance at life by making a little flowerbed over their grave. She kept her love of books but started to take more of an interest of how to deal with the more official affairs of the castle. She turned down every idea of a suitor and her parents never forced the subject on her. Nathaniel Howe stayed at the back of her mind but she never let him invade her thoughts knowing that she wasn't ready to deal with them yet. When she heard that he had left Ferelden to become a squire soon after, she knew that she no longer loved him. Nathaniel's weakness was the reason that King Maric's foolish plot to put Ferelden at war with Orlais again never went ahead and for the fact that she was pissed off with him, she was still glad to know that her death hadn't caused the pain of many.


End file.
